Vampires
by Pururu
Summary: My first South Park story. A halloween night gone wrong. Kyle gets zapped by a wierd light from the sky and becomes a real vampire. Only Stan and his new friend can save the rest of south park from certain doom. FINISHED! Read my newer stories. This sucks
1. Prologue

"Where is he," A young boy thought to himself, "It's not like him to be running late." He was standing at the bus stop with two other boys. One of the boys was wearing a bat costume. His face was covered by a black mask. He wore a black top with wings and black trousers. He had blond hair and blue eyes.

"Why did you want to be a Bat this time, Kenny." The other boy said. He was fatter than the other two and was wearing a devils outfit. He was in a red top, red trouser and had fake horns on his head. He had brown eyes and brown hair.

"And when is Kyle going to get here Stan, " The fat kid continued.

"He will get here, Cartman," Stan answered. He was wearing a cowboy costume. He was wearing a red jacket, blue trousers and a cowboy hat. He had blue eyes and black hair.

"He better be here soon, otherwise I'm leaving." Cartman said. It was Halloween and they were going trick or treating. The boys were waiting there for half an hour.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late!"

The boys turned around and seen a boy running towards them. He was wearing a vampire costume and light green ushanka. He got there and out of breath.

"Kyle, where were you?" Stan asked.

"My mum made me take Ike to his friends' house." Kyle replied, "Lets' go now,"

"Finally," Cartman added.

The boys left left the bus stop and went up the road.


	2. Chapter One

_**The story begins now**_

_**Enjoy**_

The boys came up to their first house. Cartman knocked on the door and an old woman answered it.

"Oh, what wonderful costumes you have," she said. Cartman sighed,

"So, can we get some candy?" Cartman said. The old woman brought a bowl and put some candy in all of their bags.

"Thanks," Kyle said. The old woman closed the door. They walked down the path, Cartman was looking through the bag.

"YES!!" he cried,"I got some cheesy poofs!" He started eating them. Shoving 5 of them at a time into his mouth.

"Cartman, if you eat them all at the same time, you won't have any candy left by the night." Stan said. But Cartman didn't listen. He was still filling his face with candy. Kenny was watching do that. He was waiting for Cartman to burst open. Kenny laughed at that thought.

"What are you laughing at?" Cartman said with his mouth full.

"Nothing," Kenny said. They came to the junction of the road. There were a few kids standing against the lamp posts. Some other kids were running across the road.

"Wow, they are a lot of people out tonight," Kyle said. He looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and lots of stars were out.

"Are you O.K, Kyle?" asked Stan.

"I'm fine," replied Kyle. He looked back up again but noticed something bright in the sky.

"Hey Stan, what's that in the sky?" Kyle asked Stan. He looked up to.

"I'm not sure," said Stan. Cartman and Kenny looked up too.

"Maybe it's a plane," Kenny said.

"A plane couldn't be that bright," Cartman added. The bright thing got bigger and brighter. The street got brighter too. All the kids started to look up. The light looked like it was heading for them.

"Its heading right for us," A kid cried. Everyone started screaming and ran in all directions. Cartman and Kenny started running down the street they came from. Kyle stood there, frozen.

"C'mon Kyle," Stan said. He shook Kyle, but Kyle didn't move an inch. The light then hit Kyle and the whole area turned bright white. Stan couldn't see his friend or anything in front of him

"KYLE!!" He yelled. He tried walking to his friend but couldn't feel anything. The street started to turn back to what it was. Stan found himself in front of Cartman.

"Ah!" Cartman said, he jumped back. "Ever heard of personal space," Stan turned to find Kyle and seen him looking down at his feet. He ran over to his friend

"Dude, are you O.K," he said. Kyle didn't answer.

"Kyle," Stan asked again.

"I'm just fine," Kyle said. He didn't sound the same. He put his head up, but he looked evil and had a dark aura around him. He shoved Stan backwards onto the ground and ran to Kenny. He grabbed his head and bit his neck. Blood started squirting out of his neck. Kenny screamed.

"Kyle!" Cartman squealed. He backed away from him. Kenny was screaming from the top of his lungs. He stopped screaming and collapsed.

"Kyle, what did you do to him," Stan said, getting up.

"I'm a real vampire now," He said with a smirk on his face. Kenny opened his eyes and got up. He looked like Kyle and had an aura around him too.

"He's a vampire now," Kyle added. Kenny looked at Cartman with his red eyes.

"Dude, that's too creepy," Cartman said.

"You will become vampires soon," Kyle continued. He then ran up the street with Kenny and disappeared.

"Dude, what the hell!" Stan said.

"What do you mean, he's a god damn vampire now." Cartman yelled.

"What are we going to do," Stan said. The two of them were left standing on the street.

_**This story's getting good now.**_

_**Watch this space for the next chapter**_


	3. Chapter Two

_**Chapter 2 is now up!!**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Also, there is the f-word in this chapter. Un-censored**__** O.0**_

The two remaining boys went back home and told their parents that Kyle had turned into a vampire and turned Kenny into one too. But they didn't believe them. They thought they were making it up (since it was Halloween). But the next day. Sheila called Sharon.

"Sharon, did your son come home last night," she said.

"Yes he did." Sharon replied.

"Well, Kyle hasn't come home. He's missing." She said. Her voice was dry and crackly. "Could you help us go and find him?"

"We will," Sharon said. She got Stan and they went looking for Kyle. Stan knew they wouldn't find him. Vampires don't come out at daytime. They ran into Cartman who was dragged out the house to help look for Kyle.

"Why won't they listen to us?" He groaned. "He's a god damn vampire now!"

"Well we can at least try and find him," Stan said. Everyone kept looking through the whole day and into the evening.

"O.K, everyone, I think we should call it a day." A police officer said. Everyone then stopped and headed home. Cartman and Stan walked home together with their parents.

"Maybe we should go searching for him tonight," Stan suggested to Cartman.

"Are you fucking crazy?!" Cartman yelled. Luckily his mum didn't hear him.

"But if he is a vampire, he would come out at night so we have a good chance of finding him." Stan said.

"No way, dude. Screw you." Cartman said.

"If we don't find him," You will have to keep getting up early and keep looking for him." Stan said. Cartman thought for a minute.

"O.K, I'll go. Besides, I want to see Kyle get into trouble, again." Cartman said.

That night, Stan sneaked out of his room and tip toed down the stairs. He opened the door quietly and closed it gently. He made it. He ran towards Cartmans' house and ran to his window. As he thought. Cartman is still asleep. Stan chapped the window. He didn't move. He managed to open the window and climbed in. He shook Cartman

"Cartman," He said, "Wake up." But Cartman was still asleep. So Stan punched him in the face. Cartman woke up.

"AHHH!" He cried. "What the hell, are you trying to break my nose?"

"Lets go Cartman, we have to try and find Kyle remember." Stan said.

"Yeah how can I not remember when someone helped jog my memory by hitting me in the face?" Cartman yelled. Stan covered Cartmans mouth.

"Dude, be quiet. Do you want to wake up the whole neighbourhood?" Stan whispered. Cartman muffled something in Stans' hand. They went through the window and went down the road. They decided to look in the woods first. The woods looked really spooky at night. It was quiet and very dark. Cartman bumped into ten trees while they were walking.

"Ouch!" He cried. "Why did they put tree's here?"

"Because it's a forest, stupid," Stan replied.

"Why should you even bother, it's obvious that he wouldn't understand."

Stan and Cartman turned around and seen Kyle and Kenny standing right behind them

"Kyle!" Stan said, "Wait, why didn't we look for Kenny this morning?"

"He's poor," replied Cartman, "Nobody cares about poor kids going missing,"

"Shut up Cartman," Kenny said.

"Enough," Kyle said, "We're here to make you two vampires. You will become like us," Kyle walked towards the two boys. The boys started running into the woods.

"Keep running Cartman," Stan yelled. But Cartman wasn't there anymore.

"Cartman," He called. But there was no reply.

"Cart-"

Kyle had grabbed Stan and covered his mouth. He trailed him through the woods and came up to an open area. There, he found Cartman, but he looked like Kenny. They had changed Cartman into a vampire.

"Now, I will taste your blood under the full moon." Kyle said. He showed his fangs. But Stan kicked Kyle and he let go. Stan ran forward and turned around to face them. He pulled out a gun.

"Right, I want to know what's going on." He started. "What have you done with Kyle, I know it's not him. You've somehow taken over his body, whatever you are. Just get out of the body."

"Or what," Kyle said.

"Or I'll shoot." Stan replied.

"You couldn't shoot your best friend," Kyle added. "Well go on, shoot. SHOOT ME!" Stan pulled up his gun and put his finger on the trigger. He pressed on it, but not hard enough to shoot. He tried again but his will couldn't make him. He knew his friend was still in there. He lowered his gun.

"I can't do it." He finally said. But he didn't realise that Kenny had moved closer to him and grabbed him. Kyle walked towards Stan.

"Lets get this over with." He said. He showed his fangs once again and bit into Stans neck

"AHHH!" Stan cried. He could feel himself getting weaker. He felt some blood drip down his neck. He collapsed onto the cold ground. The last thing he can remember was Kyle muttering his name.

_**Dun Dun DUN!! **_

_**What happens next?**_

_**Please review**_


	4. Chapter Three

_**Chapter 3 is now up**_

_**Please comment.**_

_He didn't know where he was. The place was black. He had been there for some time. No matter how far he walked. It was always the same._

_Darkness_

_"There has to be a way out," He thought. He shouted into the darkness. There was no echo. It was cold. Sometimes, a wind would pass through him. Causing him to shiver. His legs would shake. He wrapped his arms around himself. Giving him some warmth. He followed the direction of the wind._

_Eventually, He got tired and sat down on the ground. Maybe he's stuck here forever. He buried his head in his arms._

_Then, a bright light shined over him. He lifted his head and stood up. He felt himself moving closer to the light. He lifted his arms, like he was touching the light._

Stan opened his eyes. He was lying in a bed. He sat up and looked around. He was in hospital. He remembered Kyle and what he done to him. He felt his neck and felt two small holes where Kyle bit him.

"What happened?" He thought to himself. Just then, Wendy was passing the room and noticed him.

"Stan," she said. She ran in and hugged him.

"Wha-" Stan said. Why is Wendy hugging him? What is she doing here? So many questions were running through his mind.

"Stan, we thought you would never wake up." She started. "All the kids have disappeared."

"What," he repeated. She let go of him.

"You were out for a week," Wendy said. "Some girl found you lying in the woods."

"Wait, you said all the kids disappeared." He said.

"All the kids started going missing after Cartman and Kenny disappeared. It's like they were taking away. Some people said that child abductors took the children but I know it isn't that."

"Its Kyle's fault," Stan started, "Well, not Kyle. He got turned into a vampire at Halloween and turned Kenny into one. Me and Cartman went searching for him and he turned Cartman into one too. He should've turned me into one."

"But that's impossible, there's no such thing as vampires." Wendy said.

"Well there's something up, and I'm going to find out what it is." Stan said, he got out the bed and put on his jacket and hat.

"Wait, you can't just leave the hospital." Wendy started. But Stan didn't pay attention. He was putting on his shoes.

"I don't care," He said. "I'm going to save my best friend." He ran out the door and out the building. Wendy ran behind him.

"Wait," she cried. But Stan was too fast, he ran past the school and round the block. But didn't see where he was going and bumped into a girl. She wore a pink hat with a red ball at the top. She wore a pink jacket with a red collar and red trousers. She had blue eyes and brown hair.

"Sorry," Stan said. He got up. The girl got up and brushed some dirt from her jacket. She looked at him.

"It's you," She said. She went into her pocket and took out a piece of garlic.

"Take this," She told him, she put it in his hand and ran off.

"Wait," Stan called out. But she didn't listen and kept running. Wendy had now caught up to him.

"God sake, Stan. Don't run so fast," Wendy said out of breath. She noticed the garlic in his hand. "What is that," She asked.

"It's a piece of garlic," he answered. Wendy gasped.

"Put it away," she said. Stan put it in his pocket.

"I need to find out who that girl is, but first. I need to find Kyle." He said. He started running again. Wendy sighed. She started running after him.

They eventually got to the forest. It was the evening so it was nearly dark. Stan sat on a log and waited for Wendy to catch up. She finally did.

"Would you stop running so fast," She said. She sat down next to him. He was silent. Waiting for the night to roll in.

It was eventually night-time. Wendy was dozing off and resting on Stans shoulder.

BANG!

Wendy woke up with a fright.

"What was that," she said. Stan stood up and looked around. He saw Butters standing alone in the forest.

"Butters," Stan said. Butters walked up to him. The moonlight shined on Butters. Stan saw fangs from his mouth. He was a vampire. More kids came up behind Butters.

"Oh no," he said, Stan ran backwards to Wendy. "We have to get out of here," He grabbed Wendy's arm and started running into the forest. But Wendy stopped.

"I can't let you run away," she said. She smiled.

"You're a vampire too," Stan said. He let go and backed up till he hit a tree. He realised that he was surrounded by vampires now.

No escape.

_**Here's**__** the million dollar question.**_

_**What happens next?**_


	5. Chapter Four

_**Here it is, Chapter 4.**_

_**The only reason I haven't updated in a long time is that I had a history test**____**And**__** stuck with ideas)**_

Stan was surrounded by vampires. They were slowly closing him in. He could recognise some of them. There was Craig, Clyde, Bebe, Heidi, Jimmy, Timmy and Wendy. There were once his friends, but are now blood thirsty vampires. He reached into his pocket, but he couldn't feel anything. His gun was gone. He checked the other pocket and he felt something. Then it hit him. He remembered one of a vampire's weaknesses.

"I hope this works," Stan thought to himself. He lifted the object from his pocket and held it in front of himself. It was the garlic.

_**Did you guess **__**right?**_

The vampires stopped. They slowly backed away from him. Stan walked forward with the object visible in his hands.

Soon there was a way out and he ran away. The vampires started chasing him. He noticed them chasing him so he ran faster. He made to the end and threw the object at the vampires. They stopped and screamed and retreated back into the forest.

Stan started to walk along the street he made it out on. He made it out on the main street. He passed the shops and the school. He seen Starks Pond and went there. He walked down the path and up to the pond. He remembered every summer, It would be so hot that they would go swimming. Cartman would never go in so they would shove him in. Stan laughed at the thought. He picked up a stone near a tree and threw it. It skimmed on the water.

"I could never do that,"

Stan turned around and looked around, there was no one.

"Up here,"

He looked up at the tree and seen a girl. She was holding a book with no title

"It's you," He said. She jumped down from the tree and landed on the soft snow on the ground.

"Yes it's me," she replied, "So, did the garlic come in handy?"

"Yeah, how did you know I would need it?" Stan asked. She walked over to him.

"I'm not the only one that seen what happened that Halloween night."

Stan remembered that night.

_**(If you don't remember, go to chapter 2)**_

"I still don't get it. How can that happen? I mean, how can some weird light come flying to earth and change people into vampires." He started.

"Well I don't know either, but we are going to solve this problem and save these people from any more harm," She said. She started to run up the path.

"This is getting weirder by the day," He moaned and started running after her.


	6. Chapter Five

_**Sorry it's been so long for updates**__**. My computer died. LOL but I'm back and here is the NEW chapter. I hope you enjoy, it took me a month to think it up.**_

The girl ran down the road and into one of the houses along the street. The house was purple and the same size as the houses next to it. She ran along the side of it, into the garden and into a small green shed. Stan managed to catch up with her and entered the shed too. Inside, it was messy and short for space, but it seemed the girl didn't care. She was busy rummaging through some boxes sitting next to the door.

"What are you looking for?" asked Stan. He stepped forward to look in the box she was searching through. She closed it, whispering damn to herself. She looked up

"I'm looking for a stake. I knew I left it somewhere," She replied, while looking through more boxes.

"I didn't catch you name earlier on, what is your name?" She asked.

"It's Stan"

"Cool name, my name is Lesley." She said. She picked up a box and emptied it on the table. Lying on the table was planks of wood, a saw, a hammer and some nails.

"Since I can't find the stake, I guess I'll have to build on," She sighed. Lesley started to saw parts of the wood she had.

"What are we going to do with a stake?" Stan enquired.

"Well if we are to stop the vampires, we are going to have to kill them. Stab the stake through the leaders heart and save the town." Lesley said, she blew off the dust from the wood. Stan stepped forward.

"W-w-we can't do that!" He stammered, "They are my friends and the leader is my best friend." Lesley looked down

"There isn't any other way," Lesley replied, she looked down at the floor, "Im sorry," . Stan stood there, staring into blank space. How could this be happening? Why did it have to happen? Kyle was his best friend for as long as he could remember and he didn't want to lose him. Why. He was the only one who would save the rest from danger. He was always able to think ideas and in the end everything would come back to normal. This story just has too. If any of his friends died. There was no point of living. But to save the world from the dangers Kyle was going to make, it has to be done. He just didn't want it to end like this. He just lost hope.

But then, Lesley looked up at him, but with a smile.

"Wait a minute!" she started, "I think I just found the solution to this dilemma." Stan looked up to her, wanting to hear the solution.

"If we could somehow take all the vampire blood out of his body and replace it with good blood. He could change back and the others might change back too."

"That's great!" Stan said smiling. Maybe there was hope.

"But I only seen it in a film, it might not be true," She added. That changed the mood of the moment.

"BUT! Then again, this shouldn't be happening anyway so I guess we should give it a try,"

"Yeah," Stan said, "Lets try it, anything if it could save everyone." He was excited that he might have a chance to turn everything back to normal.

"O.K," She said, "Now, all we need is some blood."


	7. Chapter Six

**Another Chapter is up, yes! I'd also like to thank everyone who reviewed this, thank you! Anyway, on with the story**

Hospitals were always a place of peace, where you get healed, and even born in the building. But somehow, at dark, it is a place where you don't want to be. Some find the place scary, haunting and just as many eerie. But why would anyone need to go there at night, or even sneak in uninvited. That is just what two kids are doing.

"Why at night? Why not tomorrow," Stan moaned while crawling through bushes growing in the hospitals garden. Lesley, who is in the front, was pushing by the branches.

"Hospitals are more active in the day than at night. There will be less chance of getting caught if we go at night." She replied looking back at him.

"Then why are we crawling through the bushes then?" he asked again. Lesley looked down, then back up.

"Because it's fun," She said, smiling. Stan sighed, crawled out the bushes and stood up. She got up too. They walked to the entrance and walked in. Strangely enough, nobody was there.

"That's weird, shouldn't this place have people here?" Stan said

"Who cares, nobody's here so that's good," She replied. She began running down the hall

"Why run," Stan moaned and ran after her. She went up the stairs, looking through every room and stopped. Stan stopped behind her, panting.

"I...said...don't...run...so...fast," he said.

"Not my fault you're too slow," Lesley replied, she went into the room, "Yeah, this is the right room," The room was stacked with blood samples in plastic bags and plastic containers. They were labelled with codes. The samples were on shelves, possibly in order of type. On the lower shelf, there was a box, filled with syringes.

"Do you know what you are looking for?" He asked. Lesley nodded,

"Aye!" she replied

"What?"

"Uh, I mean yes,"

Lesley picked up a container and looked closely at it, but put it back again.

"Well this hospital certainly isn't NHS," Lesley joked.

Stan leaned his back on the wall, waiting for her. He looked out into the corridor, it was dark so he couldn't see far. He wondered what was considered good blood.

"I knew you would return,"

Stan jumped

"Wha...what?" He said. He looked around and seen Wendy in the middle of the corridor. She looked at him with her evil eyes, fangs hanging from her mouth and blood covered her clothes. Possibly she attacked another victim before coming here.

"I knew you would be here, I guess I'm the one that has to finish the job." She said. Walking over to him, Stan put his hand in the pocket looking for the garlic he had, but it wasn't there.

"Crap, where is it," Stan said, he checked the other pocket, nothing.

"Looking for this," Wendy said, Stan looked up. Wendy had her hand high in the air, perched on it was a bat, with the garlic in its mouth.

"Oh god," he said. He walked backwards, Wendy was right next to him.

"Who would've thought we would be together again," She whispered into his ear. Stan was scared. She opened her mouth, revealing her fangs.

"This is it," Stan said, he shut his eyes tight. He didn't want to see it.

"Hey!"

Wendy stopped and turned around

"You forgot about me," Lesley said, "I have something for you," Lesley went into her pocket, took out a crucifix and held it up.

"Ah!" Wendy cried, she stepped back, Stan opened his eyes and seen Wendy away from him.

"Now," Lesley began, "be on your way." Wendy growled and ran away, the bat flew with her. Lesley put the cross back in her pocket.

"You O.K?" she asked,

"I'm fine," He replied, "I think we should go now," There was a noise down the corridor and the sound of more footsteps coming towards them.

"Right, I think it is the best time to go now," Lesley agreed. She went back into the room and grabbed something, put it in her pocket and ran down the opposite corridor. Stan ran as well, at least this time he was glad he was running.

The two made it out the hospital without getting noticed.

"What did you grab," Stan asked. Lesley rummaged through her pocket,

"Well, since I couldn't find any good blood, I guess I will have to get it at the best place I could find."

"Where," Stan said, Lesley pulled out a syringe from her pocket and smiled,

"You," She replied.

"Ow," Stan cried, gripping his arm, "I thought you said you seen this before and were good at this."

"It's been a while since I watched Holby City. At least I managed to find the blood stream." She argued.

"Yeah, on the 7th time, and why are you talking about stuff I never heard before?"

"So many questions, so little time. But if you must know, I'm Scottish." She replied, "Now, there's one thing we have to do now."

"And what's that,"

"We're going vampire hunting,"

**O.K, the next chapter is the last one and its going to be good, oh yes.**


	8. Chapter Seven

**Hello people**

**Sorry for this VERY late update. This**** story**** was supposed to be finished by Hallowe****e****n. But thanks to technical difficulties (i.e. my computer crashing AGAIN) I was ****unfortunately**** unable to finish**

**But now, ****I get to use my dads' laptop so I'm using that and I'm now finished the story!!**

**I also have to say that this chapter has a swear word. Dun dun DUN!!**

**Once again, I'm sorry and now enjoy the final chapter of the story. YAY!**

This was it, it was time now. They had to do it now before the vampires caught everyone. Stan and Lesley were prepared to venture back into the forest and see the vampires again. They brought with them garlic, a crucifix, syringes, torches and of course the all important 'good' blood.

"Are you ready?" asked Lesley facing Stan.

"I guess," he replied with a worried look in his face.

"Let's hope this works," Lesley added. The two kids walked into the forest. It was still dark out so they turned on there torches. Stan shone his torch on the path in front of them, while Lesley shone hers into the trees, looking for the vampires that lurk within.

"See anything yet?" Stan whispered, Lesley shook her head,

"Nothing, just a bunch of trees and blackness," she replied, "Still, I would've expected some animals in the forest at night. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, there aren't any animals here at all," Stan said, "Now that is creepy,"

Then, they heard a crunch, the two turned around, shining there torches. But nothing was there.

"That was funny," Lesley began, "I could've sworn I seen two..."

Suddenly, they were grabbed by two other kids from behind them, covering there mouths. Stan and Lesley struggle to break free. They look up, and see Cartman and Kenny. Cartman holding Lesley, Kenny holding Stan.

"Vampires," Lesley muttered in Cartmans hand.

"At least we found them," Stan said.

The two prisoners were taken deep into the forest, into a dark cave. On the walls of the cave, were drawings. One showed a figure, with a bat on its shoulder. Another showed a bat flying under the chalk shaded moon. They continued down and deeper into the cave. It got colder, but brighter, every step they took. Until finally, they made it to the end of the cave. It was a big room. Kids who were now vampires, sat at the walls. Staring at the two children with dark, cold eyes. They looked forward and seen Kyle, sitting in the middle of the room with bats sitting on each shoulder. He laughed.

"So you finally return then," Kyle said standing up. His fangs revealed, stained with blood of the poor victims he drained there blood from.

"Why do you do this," Stan said, "Why did you take control of my best friend and turn half of the city into vampires?" Kyle turned there back onto them, the bats flew away and perched on top of Cartman and Kenny's' head.

Well if you must know," He began," Our race is dying. Vampires have been killed throughout the centuries, our numbers going down. All of the famous vampires, who could transform ten people into vampires in a single minute, somehow got killed. Count and Countess Dracula, Nosferatu and Carmilla. All got killed. Killed by those damn stakes and other tools that are unaffected to humans. So I was sent out, to find young humans. So they can carry out our tasks and get our population back up."

"But Kyle," Stan said

"I ain't Kyle, little boy. I am Count Yorga. I'm using this child to get more vampires. As soon as I get enough vampires, I won't need him anymore."

"Stupid vampires," muttered Stan.

"But there is just one thing I haven't figured out yet, you should be a vampire. I bit you. How come your not one of us?"

"Because I was there and I stopped it," Lesley said. She was free from Cartman, who was now tied up lying on the floor.

"You! How did you get free?" Yorga questioned.

"While you were talking, I broke free from the clutches of this fat boy..."

"I'm big boned," Cartman butted in,

"Big boned then, and tied him up. You must have some bad eyes not to see that,"

**Or an author who couldn't be bothered to**** have typed all that**

"Crap," yorga muttered," very well then. Vampires, GET HER!" The vampires came charging from all directions, but Lesley was too quick for them. She kicked Kenny, knocking him to the ground and releasing Stan. Kenny started to bleed from the head and didn't move.

"Oh my god! Lesley killed Kenny!" He said,

"You bastard!" Yorga said. Lesley took off the bag and gave Stan the syringe and blood.

"Quickly, get the blood into the needle and inject Count Yorga. I'll take care of the vampires," Stan nodded. He quickly poured the blood into the container and closed it tight. He looked around for Count Yorga. Lesley punched some vampires down to the ground during the time.

"Where is he," Stan said to himself. He then spotted him, making a run for the exit. Stan ran up to him and caught him just as he was about to transform into a bat. He clutched Yorga

"It's all over," Stan said, holding up the syringe.

"It isn't over, it's only the beginning," Yorga said. Stan jabbed the needle into the vampires' skin and injected the blood. Yorga squealed and shook his body. All of the other vampires stopped moving and began screaming too.

"Its working," Lesley said, as she and Stan watched as the vampires began to change back to their original selves. There fangs disappeared and their clothes and eyes regained there colour. The screaming got quieter as each kid was turned back.

"Wha...where am I?" asked Wendy.

"It worked, everyone is back to normal," said Stan. He looked at Kyle, who was still in his Halloween costume but was also back to normal.

"Kyle, are you alright?" he asked his friend,

"I'm fine, but. Why are we in a cave and what happened?" Kyle replied.

"Well," Stan began, "It's a long story,"

"So," Lesley said

"So what?" Stan asked,

"I guess I'll be leaving now. I was only here on holiday with my mum and dad, but it was the greatest holiday I ever had,"

"Yeah, it was," he replied, "Will you ever come back?"

"Maybe," she said, "Who knows," She started to walk down the road, "Oh, and before I forget," She said and turned back to him. She gave him a piece of garlic.

"What's this for," Stan said, "There aren't any more vampires now,"

"I thought you might need this," she replied and then turned around and began to walk again down the street, "Bye,"

"Bye," he said. He watched her o down the street until she was completely out of sight.

"Aww, Stan has got a new girlfriend," Cartman said, who watched the whole thing. Stan held up the garlic and flung it at Cartman head.

Bang

Cartman grabbed his head.

"Ow, what was that for you asshole," Cartman yelled,

"Just to be sure you're not a vampire anymore," Stan replied. Kyle seen what happened and went over to them.

"Maybe Cartman is still a vampire, lets kill him with a stake," Kyle said. The two edged over to Cartman

"Uh, you guys. This is not funny, isn't this game over?" he said, edging away from them.

"Oh no Cartman, this isn't over. This is only the beginning," Kyle replied. Cartman began running away, with Stan and Kyle chasing him, laughing.

**The End**

**Alas, this story is over. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as me writing it. I'd like to thank everyone who supported me through the story and have been very patient for updates. Thank You!!!! But there are more that I have written, and more still to be written.**

**So please support me and don't forget.**

**VAMPIRES ARE ALIVE!!**

**This is Fiddlesticks311 signing out**


End file.
